Voldemort est un pote à moi
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis et je n'avais pas prévu d'en avoir. Disons que les deux paumés qu'on est se sont bien trouvés.


Oui, je sais.

Je devrais être en train de plancher sur mon chapitre 30 de **Nathanaël Wyllt.**

Mais que puis-je faire quand l'inspiration me frappe d'un coup et ne me lâche plus ?

Voilà une fiction, un moment, deux âmes meurtries.

Bonne lecture !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Voldemort est un pote à moi**

Je ne me suis jamais sentie concernée par une autre vie que la mienne. Celle-ci me prenait déjà bien assez de temps et le temps c'est de l'argent. Et l'argent j'en n'ai pas. Alors m'occuper des autres, vous pensez ! Par exemple, les clodos dans les métros m'exaspèrent, les mendiants me filent le cafard et les pires, je crois, ce sont les enfants. Ils viennent vous baragouiner des mots en roumains en vous agitant leur gobelet Starbucks récupéré dans une poubelle sur le chemin. Je déteste les gamins.

Finalement, je n'aime personne, je crois.

Je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai pas d'amis et c'est bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça et le temps c'est de l'argent. Et l'argent, j'en ai besoin.

La vie est chère à Londres, la chambre de bonne que je loue aussi. Le proprio m'a encore engueulée, lui aussi à besoin de son fric. Je l'ai rassuré : « Oui, M'sieur Crameer, vous l'aurez votre blé », il est parti en grognant et moi aussi.

-C'est combien ?

Le gars est chauve, un vieil imper délavé, des chaussures trouées. La vie est chère pour tout le monde, qu'est-ce que je vous disais !

-Ça dépend de ce que tu veux.

Le tapin, je n'aime pas. Mais ça paye les factures et quand un monsieur me propose, je ne refuse jamais. Et surtout, ça paye les factures. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, je crois.

-Une pipe.

-Vingt.

On s'exile dans une ruelle un peu sombre et je lui taille sa pipe. Sa bite est courte. Il n'a pas le temps de terminer qu'un grand « BOUM ! » retentit et des éclairs serpentent la rue. Il se renfroque et il se barre. Sans payer.

Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, le plus important c'est qu'au milieu des éclairs il y a une personne. Elle porte une cape noire, et moi je trouve ça cool. C'est sûrement une mauvaise personne, dans les films ce sont toujours les méchants qui portent les capes. J'aime les méchants alors je m'approche. Il y a bien une voix dans ma tête qui me dit que c'est sûrement un psychopathe et que je vais mourir, après tout les putes meurent toutes dans les films. Mais avant d'être une pute, je suis une fille et les filles c'est curieux.

Je ne vois pas son visage sous sa capuche mais ses mains sont blanches comme s'il était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Je crois que je trouve ça encore plus cool. Ça tient un bout de bois blanc dans sa main gauche et ça cherche à se retenir au mur en brique de la main droite. Ça titube et moi j'approche encore. Ça jure parce que ça trébuche, sa voix est sifflante et dérangeante mais ça ne m'indique toujours pas si c'est un homme ou une femme.

Ça siffle.

C'est quand même étrange tout ça. Ça siffle encore et un nouveau sifflement lui répond. Ça vient de derrière moi et je sens que je vais crever dans cette ruelle. Putain de curiosité. Je me retourne lentement et je vous jure qu'il y a un boa qui me fixe avec ses yeux jaunes et qui me renifle avec sa langue. Je vois ses crocs qui suintent de venin et je me dis que je suis vraiment dans la merde.

J'aurais dû me barrer avec le gars chauve, j'aurais récupéré mon fric et j'aurais payé Mr Crameer. Et j'aurais continué ma vie de merde à ne m'occuper que de moi. Et finalement, je me dis que ce n'est pas si mal que je sois restée. Je vais mourir de manière cool. Et je ne ferai plus jamais le tapin, je n'aime pas ça. Et j'aurais tout le temps qu'il me faudra quand je serai morte. Le temps c'est de l'argent et l'argent j'en n'aurai plus besoin.

Ça siffle toujours et j'aimerai bien que ça cesse. Parce que je ne suis toujours pas morte et que le temps passe. Et le temps qui court, moi je ne le rattrape pas. Et comme je ne suis toujours pas morte, il faut que je paye Mr Crameer.

Je crois que tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

Ça siffle et le serpent s'en va. Une main m'agrippe l'épaule et je sens ses ongles qui s'enfoncent à travers mon vieux cuir défraichi. Je me retourne et je vois ses yeux. Ils sont rouges. J'adore. Un coup de vent et sa capuche tombe sur ses épaules. Il est moche l'homme dessous. Son visage est aussi blafard que ses mains, ses lèvres sont fines et il est encore plus chauve que le gars avec son imper. Il n'a plus de nez, comme un crâne sans peau. Mais il a des yeux cools alors je lui pardonne même si je n'ai rien à lui pardonner.

Il siffle encore et je ne comprends toujours rien.

-Je comprends pas, je lui dis.

Il essaye de parler mais il se met à tousser et des gerbes de sang m'éclaboussent le visage. Je ne ferme pas les yeux, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des trucs sur le visage. Des trucs bien plus dégueux.

-J'comprends toujours pas.

Il fronce les sourcils, il n'aime pas que je lui parle comme ça mais je ne le connais pas et je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, moi. Et puis je m'en fous parce qu'il ne va pas me tuer finalement et que j'ai toujours un loyer à payer.

-Soigne-moi ! qu'il me dit, enfin, qu'il m'ordonne parce que le serpent derrière moi me menace clairement.

Je rigole. C'est sûrement nerveux mais je trouve ça con. Le gars apparaît comme par magie, parle aux serpents, il porte une cape noire et il a des yeux rouges mais finalement ce n'est pas un méchant c'est juste un paumé comme moi. Dire que je le trouvais cool.

Je pousse sa main de mon épaule et je m'éloigne.

-Ici c'est chacun pour soi, je lui explique parce que visiblement il ne vient pas de là. C'est marche ou crève. A moins que tu ne sois riche parce que sinon y'a moyen de s'arranger, j'ai toujours mon loyer à payer.

Il a l'air outré et je ris encore un peu, les gens outrés sont des gens riches et j'ai gagné le pactole parce qu'il est sur le point d'imploser. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Ça m'amuse.

-Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais dans sa bouche ça à l'air d'être très insultant. Mais des insultes, j'en connais des biens pires.

-Ici c'est plus de la bourbe, ici on patauge dans la merde.

Il est interloqué. J'aime bien ce mot. « Interloqué ». Ça me donne un air intellectuel quand je l'utilise.

-Bon, tu veux toujours que je te soigne ? je lui demande. Ça m'arrangerai, tu vois, parce que Mr Crameer me réclame toujours mon loyer.

-Oui.

-Tu vas me payer combien si je le fais ?

-Tu le feras sinon il te bouffe, qu'il me répond en me montrant son boa.

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais ici ça ne marche pas comme ça, ici c'est donnant-donnant.

-N'as-tu donc pas peur de moi ? il me demande en fronçant les arcades faute d'avoir des sourcils.

L'homme parle bien. J'ai gagné le pactole.

-Pour quoi faire ? S'il me tue, je ne paye pas le loyer et c'en est fini de ma vie de merde. S'il me tue, je ne te soigne pas et tu meurs parce qu'apparemment t'as pas d'autre choix que de me demander à moi, la sale sang-de-bourbe.

Il grince des dents et il siffle encore. Ça le fait tousser et il vomit du sang.

-D'accord, qu'il me souffle.

Je souris et c'est parti. Finalement c'est plutôt bien d'être curieuse. Je passe sous son bras droit et je le soutiens parce qu'il titube toujours. On sort de la ruelle, il fait noir donc personne ne nous voit et de toute manière tout le monde s'en fout des gens qui crèvent dehors.

-J'habite pas loin, je lui dis mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en fout.

On marche quelques dizaines de mètres, le serpent glisse derrière nous. Je trouve ça vraiment cool et je souris encore plus. Je vois qu'il me regarde et qu'il se demande pourquoi alors je lui réponds que j'aime bien son boa. Il a l'air surpris.

-LOYER ! me crie Mr Crameer quand on passe devant sa loge.

-CA VIENT !

L'homme glisse de mon épaule et il se cogne au mur, il grogne et son serpent siffle.

-T'as qu'à m'aider ! je fais au boa qui semble comprendre parce qu'il redresse son maître.

-Tu vis là dedans ? me demande l'homme en fronçant le…ah non, il n'a pas de nez, c'est vrai.

Je ne lui réponds pas parce que c'est une question conne et il le sait bien.

On l'allonge sur le lit en fer et le parquet grince plus fort que les plaintes du sommier. Je sacrifie un vieux t-shirt que je passe sous l'eau du robinet de l'évier et je prends une cocotte-minute pour le mettre dedans. Je pose tout ça par terre à côté du lit, et je lui enlève sa cape. Il est habillé avec une robe. C'est moins cool. Je veux lui prendre son bout de bois mais il se crispe et je sens à nouveau que je peux mourir alors je lui laisse.

-C'est moche, je dis en voyant sa blessure au ventre.

Ça pisse le sang et mes draps sont foutus alors j'espère qu'il est vraiment riche sinon je suis bonne pour faire le tapin encore des années. J'écarte sa robe noire et c'est encore pire de près. Il a un trou dans le ventre et voir ses intestins moi ça me plais pas tellement. Comment veut-il que je lui soigne ça ?

-Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne peux pas te soigner.

-Tu as dit que tu le ferais si je te payais !

Il me crie dessus mais ça ne change rien.

-Et comment je fais ? T'as un trou dans le bide !

Il soupire et l'intérieur de son ventre suit le mouvement. Ça me donne envie de vomir ces conneries mais je pense fort à l'argent et ça finit par passer.

-Recoud-moi et je me débrouillerai quand j'aurai récupéré mes forces.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre comment il fera, tant qu'il me paye, moi je m'en fous. Je prends le fil et l'aiguille qui traînent sur la table de chevet et que je laisse là parce que j'ai toujours quelque chose à recoudre en fin de journée. Je nettoie la plaie avec mon t-shirt qui s'imbibe de son sang. On dirait un film où la pute soigne le méchant. Je transperce sa peau et il agrippe les draps. Je continue parce que si je reste penchée sur ses intestins je vais finir par m'évanouir. C'est une boucherie et c'est mal fait mais il ne dit rien à par des grognements parce qu'il souffre sacrément.

-C'est fini, je lui dis quand mes mains, mon visage et toutes mes fringues sont pleins de sang.

Il ne répond pas. Je le regarde mais ses yeux sont fermés. Il est tombé dans les pommes, j'ai peur qu'il meure et qu'il ne me paye pas. Je m'approche de sa bouche pour coller ma joue à son « nez ». Il respire. Son boa me fixe d'un peu trop près alors je m'en vais nettoyer mes mains et mon visage.

Il est tard, je suis crevée mais je n'ose pas aller dormir sur le lit parce que le serpent me fixe toujours. On se regarde longtemps lui et moi puis il cligne des yeux et se décale vers le pied du lit, je prends ça pour une invitation alors je me couche à côté de l'homme qui respire faiblement.

Quand je me réveille il fait jour et je suis seule sur le lit. Il s'est enfuit. Sans me payer. Je me suis fait avoir. Ça m'apprendra à m'occuper des autres alors que les autres ne s'occupent pas de moi ! Je soupire. La vie est chère à Londres, la chambre de bonne que je loue aussi. Je me débarbouille, j'ai une sale gueule et son sang a séché dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas le temps de les laver parce que du temps je n'en ai plus. Pas plus que du fric. Faut que j'aille tapiner. Mes cheveux attachés à la va-vite, je dévale les escaliers et je ne m'arrête pas quand Mr Crameer me coure après.

-C'est combien ?

Le gars a un beau manteau et des belles chaussures.

-Ça dépend.

-Par derrière. A sec.

C'est toujours comme ça avec les messieurs des hauts quartiers : ils sont tordus et ils aiment faire souffrir. Moi ça me va parce qu'ils payent bien et là, je n'ai plus le choix.

-Deux cents.

-T'es chère pour une salope.

Je ne réponds pas, il me suit déjà dans la ruelle vide qui ne l'était pas tant que ça hier. Je relève ma jupe en faux cuir et lui baisse son pantalon en velours. Il m'embroche parce que c'est bien ce qu'il fait et pour lui faire plaisir je gémis. Si je joue bien la comédie il pourrait être gentil et me laisser un petit supplément. Mais ses coups de boutoirs commencent à être vraiment violents et au bout d'un moment je ne joue plus. L'enfoiré me lamine si fort que je vois flou.

-T'aimes ça, salope !

Il se penche vers moi et me tire les cheveux. J'ai la tête qui ricoche contre le mur en briques. Je me débats, j'essaye de lui coller des poings mais je ne réussis qu'à me luxer l'épaule. J'ai le nez en sang. Il aime ça, c'est un vrai tordu.

-Sale chienne ! qu'il me dit. Je vais te défoncer et t'en redemanderas, tu verras ! Elles en redemandent toutes…

M'est avis que ces pauvres femmes dont il parle n'avaient pas le choix pour le second round. J'ai mal au cul, j'ai mal au visage qui continue de racler contre le mur et j'ai mal à l'âme aussi. Je suis fatiguée de cette lutte sans fin. Une lutte pour quoi au juste ? Payer un loyer ? Putain, finalement le méchant n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Et moi qui pensais mourir avec classe, tuée par le boa d'un homme aux yeux rouges, me voilà à me faire défoncer le cul par un richard en mal d'action. Même dans la mort, je me plante.

Je me mets à pleurer comme quand j'avais cinq ans.

Soudain ça fait « SPLOCH ! » et je me fais arroser par des bouts de viandes sanguinolents. Ça y est je suis en enfer et l'enfer ça ressemble drôlement à une ruelle vide de Londres.

-Rhabille-toi.

Je connais cette voix qui siffle de manière dérangeante. C'est le mec d'hier soir. Je me retourne et je sens le reste de la queue du richard me glisser entre les cuisses. Je suppose que cette bouillie par terre est le reste de son corps. Je vomis.

-Rhabille-toi, qu'il me dit à nouveau.

Je m'arrange comme je peux, j'ai un bout de chair dans les cheveux, un autre près de la lèvre.

-Mon fric ! je lui rappelle.

-Je suis là pour ça.

J'enjambe le carnage et mes jambes flageolent. Je titube, il me rattrape. J'ai mal au cul. Les rôles s'inversent et c'est lui qui me ramène chez moi. Il m'allonge à plat ventre sur mon lit où la trace de son sang a séché et forme maintenant une auréole marron. Il me déshabille, prend le t-shirt encore sale que j'ai utilisé pour le laver hier et me lave avec. Je me laisse faire parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. Etonnamment, j'aime ça. Quand il a fini, je suis à poil sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller. Ça sent lui. Le matelas s'affaisse, il s'allonge à mes côtés et on reste comme ça un moment.

-Combien je te dois ?

-LOYER ! crie Mr Crameer à travers la porte. Tu me dois cinq-cents livres !

-Cinq-cents, je lui dis.

Il me les mets dans la main, je me lève, j'ouvre et je les tends à Mr Crameer qui se rince l'œil en attendant. Je ferme la porte qui grince pour me rappeler que je vis dans un taudis et je me laisse glisser au sol. L'homme me fixe de ses yeux rouges et moi je les trouve toujours aussi cools.

-Il est pas là ton serpent ?

-Il chasse.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il chasse mais quelque chose me dit que la ruelle doit être propre maintenant.

-Merci, au fait.

-C'est donnant-donnant, il fait en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour, il apprend vite.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-Quand tu sauras, tu sais où me trouver.

Il hoche la tête.

-Ta blessure ? je lui demande en lui désignant son ventre du menton.

Il enlève sa cape, il déboutonne sa robe et me montre son ventre. Blanc, sans trace, sans cicatrice.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Magie.

Je hoche la tête, ceci explique cela. Je pense à mon mal de cul et je me dis que ça serait vraiment pratique d'avoir ses pouvoirs mais je ne lui demande pas parce que je lui dois déjà quelque chose. Je me lève pour me coucher à nouveau et profiter du reste de ma journée où je n'aurai pas à tapiner.

Je m'endors et quand je me réveille il n'est plus là.

Je me rhabille, je fouille dans la poche de ma jupe en faux cuir pleine de restes humains et je récupère les cinq livres qui y sont. Quand je remonte dans ma chambre après avoir fait les courses, l'homme est revenu et il m'attend.

-J'ai pas pris à manger pour toi.

Il agite sa branche de bois et une table et deux chaises apparaissent. Il y a même une nappe. Je m'assoie. J'ai les yeux qui brillent quand une assiette remplie de poulet et de pommes de terre sautées apparaît à son tour devant moi. Je ne fais plus gaffe au temps. Mr Crameer a eu son argent.

-Mange.

Et je mange.

Putain, ce que c'est bon ! Je souris comme une demeurée et il me regarde sans rien dire.

-Je vais encore te devoir quelque chose ?

-Non, pas cette fois. Disons que je fais ça par pure bonté d'âme.

Je lève la tête et on rit tous les deux parce qu'on sait très bien qu'il n'a pas de bonté d'âme.

Quand c'est fini, il fait tout disparaître et j'ai un pincement au cœur.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui.

Cette nuit-là j'ai mal dormi, j'avais le ventre trop plein, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Le lendemain j'ai tapiné, je suis rentrée, il était là, on a mangé.

Et le surlendemain j'ai tapiné, on m'a agressée, il l'a tué et on a mangé.

Toute la semaine, il était là et on a fini par discuter le bout de gras.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? je lui ai demandé un soir.

-Voldemort.

J'ai bien rigolé parce que ce n'est pas terrible comme nom de méchant ça. Il n'a pas aimé que je me moque de lui alors j'ai continué jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, furieux. Mais le lendemain, il était là.

Quand il part de ma chambre, j'ai un sentiment étrange qui me serre le cœur et le bide, un sentiment que je n'aime pas tellement. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'abandonne alors qu'il viendra pourtant le lendemain. C'est bizarre de compter sur quelqu'un.

C'est bizarre de se dire que j'ai un ami.


End file.
